


he did it again

by Staymona55



Series: Peter Hale one shot/imagines [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: when peter sees reader hurt at the hands of her boyfriend what will he do to stop it happening again





	he did it again

Peter was outside the high school when he saw y/n in her car. You was fixing you makeup, thinking about the fight you and your boyfriend had last night it was the worst one yet. You look in the mirror putting on sunglasses hiding the bruise make wasn’t hiding, it wasn’t the first time you had done it, cover up a cut or mark left by your boyfriend. “Hiya (y/n) ” peter said with at annoying but sexy smile, That you secretly loved. 

Peter was a little older then you and had never shown much interest as a friend never mind anything more but still you used to have the biggest crush on him. “ what do you want hale ” you said back hoping he wouldn’t see how upset you really was. But it was no use with his wolfie senses. “that’s not nice” he said in a teasing way. But you ignore him. Peter watched as (y/n) got out the car. He could smell the salt from her tears and noticed a bruise on her wrist. He instantly knew the was something wrong with (y/n) Peter followed you a little before you heard him call you.

“what’s happened y/n” he asked in a caring, soft tone. Your heart began to race “nothing” you lied realising he could tell. “oh really y/n, you have been crying I can still smell the salt on you, there are marks on your wrist and finally its cloudy and you have overly large on” as Peter said sunglasses he lifted his arm to move them but y/n flinched. Peter jumped back and sat on a bench apologising excessively. You sat next to him “please tell me what’s going on” he asked now scared. Peter had seen changes in y/n she wore longer sleeved tops. She’s screw her eyes when she’s lift her arms or turn to much. She had told the group it was from training when stiles had noticed a bruise on her a week or two ago but Peter knew y/n was lying but didn’t know how to ask her. 

knowing he saw your reaction to his arm rising, that would only cause him to have more questions and if you didn’t answer he would tell Derek or Scott. “promise you won’t tell the others” you ask Peter agrees, lowering your glasses to show a large purplish bruise by your eye. Peter gasped when he saw this “was it that omega did he do this to you” the was hate in his voice but his eyes where kind and worried. You couldn’t answer you didn’t want to lie to peter. He wanted to hold you take you away from him. “I could go kill him if you want me to” peter calmly said, making you laugh. That was the thing about Peter although everyone thinks he’s a bad, he could always make you laugh even if you didn’t want to, this was one of the reasons you’d had a small crush on the former alpha when you had first met. 

“no but ill keep it on mind if he pisses me off” you smile at him. Your eye stinging as you do. “if he dose it again I promise even you can’t stop me from ripping him limb from limb” he said this time more serious and full of venom in his voice. Then smiled making you blush you look down thinking about it, “it was kind of my fault” you start looking at the floor “we was arguing and I went to hit him first. He stopped me by grabbing my arm them smacked me back, I got up of the floor and started to throw things at him. He ‘wolfed out’ (as you called it) and hit me again and again he stopped when his phone rang” you explain.

After telling Peter step by step of your night you involuntary let out a few tears, Peter cupped your cheek using his thumb to wipe them away. You wince when he comes into contact with the swollen bruise. He closed his eyes, you see the black veins in his hand as Peter takes the pain away. Peter wanted to tell (y/n) she was wrong he’s vile evil monster but wasn’t that what the town thought about him. It was one if the main reasons he couldn’t tell her his feeling for the human girl she alone with everyone else saw him a bad guy, Instead he kept quiet tried to comfort you just make you smile, that sweet loving smile that made him feel vulnerable. Then put his arm around your back gently pulling you into a hug. Your heart and stomach both Start to do back flips under his touch. Something you had once dreamt about before you met the lone wolf who was now called you boyfriend. 

After talking for a bit about pack stuff and anything but your boyfriend, Peter looks at you “he doesn’t deserve you (y/n), you know that right. I wish you would leave him for someone better” peter said still hugging you tight but looking into your eyes with that smile you loved. You feel weird Peter had never been this close or kind with you or anyone before. Sitting up you ask “someone better? Like who?” Peter bit his lower lip then leaned in next to you ear “me” he whispered spending chills down your spine. You was about to lean in to kiss him. “y/n” the sound of your boyfriend. You quickly put the glasses back on you and push away from Peter. Your happy relaxed state now stiff and nervous. “where have you been you didn’t come to English? ” He asks in that mean tone you knew meant he was mad. He didn’t take his eyes from Peter. Waiting for your answer. “ we got talking about pack stuff ” you told him before turning to peter" thanks I gotta go to class" he gave you last hug in a hushed whisper told me “remember my promise” the winked as you left with your boyfriend.

Once round the corner out of sight you felt your body slam into the wall. “y/n what was that all about, why was you talking to peter hale,” he asked you with pure hate in his eyes. Pushing him back but he still had a grip of my wrist tight making you wince in pain “nothing we was just talking I let go of me I don’t wanna be your girlfriend anymore” I said, knowing Peter was right I had to leave him. “your not going anywhere” your now ex boyfriend said. The more you struggled the more his eyes glowed blue and his fangs showed scaring you. His claws pierced your skin. As his other hand lifted over his head swinging it down towards you. 

Peter hadn’t left instead he stood waiting and listening worried about the girl he’d fallen for months ago. He heard y/n end her relationship making him smile even if y/n was never his girl he didn’t want you to be with a guy like that. He heard the lad tell you it’s up to him if y/n can go before hearing a sound he knew to well the sound of a hand hitting skin. Followed by a whimper from y/n Peter ran round the corner looking at y/n holding her face “he did it again didn’t he” peter said changing into his wolf side running at the boy with his claws slicing the young omega until he was nearly dead, you scream for Peter to stop but in his rage he didn’t hear you. You put a hand on Peter’s shoulder saying stop again, this time he changes to his normal human side hugging you hoping he didn’t scare you make you think he was as bad as the abusive omega on the floor. “I’m sorry y/n ” he whispers" I couldn’t let him hurt you again I love you too much" you look at him shocked by his words “y…. you love me” peter smiles holding your hand “I always have y/n” he leans down to kiss your now swollen cheek. “maybe when your ready I can show how a real man treats his lady” he whispers hoping. You look at him and nod yes, he puts his arm around your shoulder walking you away from the toxic relationship you had finally left.


End file.
